Whose Fault Was It?
by Bluestar711
Summary: Tragedy strikes. Is there anything that will survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I know it has been a while. Work has kept me really busy. This story is a chapter story. I hope you guys like it.**

**Story Background – John Cena and Randy Orton have been in a relationship for over 7 years, dated 4 years and married 3 years. Very much in love with each other, very happy. Randy had been married to Samantha earlier, they have Alanna. Sam is still good friends with both of them. Alanna spends one week a month with the boys, rest with Sam.**

John Cena stood in the kitchen making breakfast for the two sleepy heads upstairs. Music was playing softly and the sun was shining bright. Five minutes later, he felt a little tugging on his shorts. Turning around, he saw Alanna, looking all sleepy, holding up her hands, silently asking him to hold her up. Putting down his spatula, he turned and held her up, quietly kissing her cheek.

"Morning, princess."

"Morning, Daddy." She sleepily mumbles into his shoulder and lays her head down on his shoulder, her head nicely fitting in the crook of his neck. John just smiles, amazed at how the similarities between her and Randy keep increasing, as she grows up. He sits down and starts reading the newspaper and places the sleeping girl on his lap.

After almost an hour, John decides to wake the two sleepy heads, knowing that if he let them, they'll sleep the entire day! Ortons, I tell you. Alanna is still on his lap, so he decides to wake her up first. He slightly shakes her.

"Wake up, princess."

After a little stirring, "I am awake." She mumbles.

"Open your eyes for me, then."

"No. I am awake with closed eyes."

"That logic can be accepted only by your father. I am smarter. Get up, baby."

"Daddddddyyyy!"

"Al, baby. Wake up, then we can plan what you want to do all day."

At this, she gets up and gives a tight hug to John. "Morning, Daddy!"

"Morning Princess. Go clean up and come down for breakfast, while I go wake up Daddy, okay?"

She nods yes and takes off upstairs.

XXX

John leans against the bedroom door, taking in the sight of Randy still sleeping. Randy is lying on his stomach, his face facing Randy. Lips slightly parted. The tan skin glowing in the morning sunlight. John is amazed by how beautiful Randy is. He knows for a fact that he loves Randy more than he has loved anyone or anything else in his life.

John slightly shakes Randy. "Wake up, sleepy head."

Randy barely moves, but does lean into John's touch. John smiles and shakes him a bit more. When he sees that Randy is awake atleast, he leans in and captures Randy's lips. Randy kisses back and they share a sweet Good Morning kiss.

"Morning."

"Morning. Get up, you. I am fixing up breakfast."

Randy steps out of the bed and moves to the bathroom, as John leaves for the kitchen.

XXX

Randy follows the sounds of John and Alanna talking and laughing in the kitchen. He loves moments like this. He loves how the two people he loves the most in this world love each other.

"Don't you guys miss me at all?"

"Oh hey Ran. And to answer your question, no we don't. Me and Ally are very content with just each other for company."

"Shut up, Cena. I still haven't had my coffee fix, don't piss me off early this morning."

John gets up and silently starts up the coffee, leaving Randy and Alanna to wish each other Good Morning and start planning their day.

XXX

After running a bath for Alanna, Randy entered his bedroom to hear the shower running. Discarding his clothes, he quietly enters the bathroom, taking in the sight of his naked husband. His heart literally skips a beat and he knows he loves John more than he has ever loved anyone. Wrapping his arms around him, Randy places a kiss to John's neck. He smiles when he sees a shiver pass through John. John turns around and places a kiss on Randy's lips.

"I am sorry. You know how I am early morning."

"Yes, Orton. Every morning. It is the same story really."

"Why must you try to piss me off every morning then? Why can't you not be oversmart about everything?"

"Eh, Randy. I like you for who you are. I don't ask you to change yourself. The same should go for me."

"I don't want to shower with you anymore."

"Ofcourse you don't."

Randy steps out of the shower, picks up a towel and leaves.

John groans. An argument early morning is just not what he wanted.

XXX

Randy realized almost immediately that he was out of line. But his ego got the better of him and he had left the shower. Having taken a shower in the guest bathroom, he dressed and decided to spend a little time with Alanna. He found Alanna sitting with John watching the television. Randy came and set next to John, putting his head on John's shoulder. Alanna climbed into Randy's lap and for a good three hours, they watched the television. Randy smiled when he felt John wrap his arm around his shoulders, some twenty minutes after he had entered.

XXX

John was working on his iPad in the bedroom, when Randy entered the room after lunch.

"Is Al down for her nap?"

Randy nodded and moved towards the bed. He moulded himself into John's body.

"I am sorry. I was slightly out of line in the morning."

"Slightly?"

"Johnnnnyyyy."

John pulled Randy towards him, setting the iPad on the night stand.

"You are quite difficult."

"I know. I am sorry."

"It is okay. But I think I'll have to punish you."

Randy's eyes clouded with lust as he nodded furiously.

"Yesss, John. We didn't even have our shower fun."

John got up. "Strip." He ordered.

He went to the closet and found the items he was looking for. When he came back, he saw Randy sprawled on the bed, naked. That alone made his clock twitch. He cuffed Randy's hand to the bedpost. John got some lube out. John gently inserted one finger into Randy's tight hole. Randy squirmed underneath him. After he felt Randy relax a bit, he inserted his second finger and started fingering Randy.

"Low or medium?"

"Whatever you want, John."

John inserted the vibrator inside Randy. John leaned down and pulled Randy in a deep kiss.

"Enough John. I want you."

John nodded and pulled the vibrator out. He slowly inserted himself into Randy. He waited for Randy's nod before he started moving. He start pounding into Randy hard and fast. As soon as John prodded his prostrate, Randy screamed. The sounds that Randy was making, the face his skin shuddered and shivered, the sweat beads that rolled on his skin, the beauty that Randy is was pushing John over the edge. After twenty minutes, both the men reached their climaxes, screaming each other's names. Soon, John pulled Randy into another kiss, while pulling himself out of Randy. He collapsed next to Randy and pulled Randy into him. Randy pulled John into another kiss. Randy laid his head down on John's chest and started tracing his fingers over the older man's body.

XXX

"John, do you want to go out tonight?"

"Where do you want to go, Ran?"

"I just felt like checking out that club that opened down the road."

"Ran, you know I would rather spend my limited free time with you and Al. Oh, and plus, we have Al. Where do you plan to dispose her off?"

"Just to Sam's for a while. And I spent all my day with you two. Why can't we go out at night?"

"I am tired, Randy. We have had this argument going on for a while. You have started partying too much, whether you agree with me or not, it is the truth."

"John! I like spending time with you too. I just need to get out sometimes. You don't, because you barely get time with us. You work way too much, John."

"And I said I'll cut it down."

"But you don't."

John was getting tired of this fight. "What do you want me to do?"

"Actually cut it down. Relax a bit. Come out with me a bit."

"I want you to cut down your partying. Understand where I come from."

"I do. See my point too."

"This is just what we say everytime. Every single time. I need some air, I am going out."

XXX

"Daddy, we should go to the beach."

"The beach? Yeah. I miss the sea."

"Well, that can be arranged. Go ask Daddy whether he wants a vacation. There is a higher chance he'll say yes to you than to me."

Alanna smiled and all but bounded towards John. She almost crashed into John's approaching figure. Luckily, John stopped just in time and picked her up into his arms.

"What have we said about running in the house, baby?"

"Not to do it."

"And what did you just do?"

"Run." She replied with a slight smirk.

"Don't be smart with me, girl. What do you want?"

"Icecream."

John took her to the kitchen and pulled out an icecream. Randy walked in.

"She's getting icecream, so I am assuming you said no?"

"Huh. What?"

"Why did you say no, John?"

"Huh. Again, what?"

"About the vacation."

"Okay, Randy. I don't follow you. Would you explain please?"

Randy rather turned towards Alanna. "Did you ask, baby?"

"Umm, no." She replied sheepishly.

"Cutie here wants to take a vacation. So, if you want to, I can check the schedules and see if there is any time we both can take out."

"Do you want to go on a vacation?"

"Ofcourse I do."

"Then let's go. Go over my schedule and see if there is anything Punk can replace me in. Take those days off."

"Okay."

"Where do you guys want to go anyway?"

"The beach."

"Okay."

XXX

John and Randy were lying in bed, both on their iPads, booking their tickets and hotels for the week.

"John?"

"Hmm."

"You know why I actually asked for the vacation na?"

"Because you wanted one?"

"Not just. We've been fighting too much, John. I think we both need a vacation. To sort things out."

"Oh. I didn't think of that. Yes, we've been fighting. A little too much. You're right, the vacation seems to be a good idea."

"John, irrespective of what I say, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, baby. I love you too."

**A/N: Please review. Also, my first sex scene. Tell me how that went. I hope this story doesn't disappoint you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Randy was sitting on his bed, working on his iPad. He groaned. There was literally no way John and he could take a vacation. Their schedules were way too packed. Actually no, he realized, not their schedules. Just John's. He just worked too much. He starts feeling the anger he feels towards John for working so much that he has almost no time to live a life. Sighing loudly, he switches off the gadget and decides to head down to the club for a couple of drinks. There is little he could do with Alanna with Sam for the week and John still on the road. He rummages through the closet, finds a tight black T shirt and a pair of his denims and dresses up. Just as he was adding his watch and cologne, the bell rung.

Walking down the stairs, he switches on the light in the drawing room and opens the door to find a delivery man.

"Mr. Orton?"

"Yes."

"There is a package for you. Sign here."

Randy signs and takes the small box from the guy. He shuts the door and starts looking for an address where this package came from. He opens the box to find a Rolex inside with a note.

_I just saw my schedule and realized there is no way you'll be able to make a vacation plan working with that. I know you probably already tried and gave up. Sorry for the anger I'm sure I caused. Anyway, I'll talk to Vince tonight to free my schedule for atleast 5 days. You're the most important person in my life and I need to show that. _

_Much love, _

_John_

Randy smiled and felt the anger he has been feeling wash away. John is clearly trying to fix some of their problems. So should he. He decided to stay home. Pay bills, maybe get some grocery. Fix the dripping pipeline in the kitchen John had complained about last time. Things that John would have done tomorrow. Probably John would have more time to relax tomorrow if all these things were done.

XXX

Randy was cutting vegetables for dinner, when he heard the main door open. He heard him shuffling around their foyer, dropping bags and searching through their mail.

"Randy?"

"In the kitchen."

John entered the kitchen and smiled at seeing Randy cooking. He wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and turned him around slowly. Lightly pecking him on the lips and hugging him real tight. Randy reciprocating the hug.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, John. Oh and I got your gift. Thank you, John."

"I talked to Vince. He freed some five days two weeks from now. He freed yours as well. So, now we just need to pick a place."

"That's nice, John. Al wants to go to the sea. So do I. I want to work on my tan."

"Work on your tan?" John said laughing. "You're already golden and beautiful. What more could you want?"

"Cena, the natural sun is the best tan! Watch and learn."

John chuckled a little. "I'm going to take a shower and unpack. What do you want to do post dinner? I have some bills to pay, but we can go out after that."

"I paid the bills, John. We could go out. Or if you're too tired, we could just watch a movie."

"Let's go to that club you wanted to go last week. If you've already paid bills, I don't have too much to do."

XXX

John was sitting at the bar as he watched his husband dance with literally everyone at the club. Some got a little more handsy with Randy than he would have liked, but Randy nicely peeled them off him. Though he loved rap and music generally, he was still a little tired and worn down from the tour. Watching Randy was making him hot and he wanted to have some awesome sex later on. He would rather save his energy for that. He saw a guy putting his hands on Randy a little too long and a little too many times for his comfort. And the fact that Randy's removing the said hands wasn't being taken as a hint by the guy was sending John over the edge. He stood up and moved towards Randy.

He gently removed the hands of the guy off Randy. "Back off, he is mine."

Turning towards Randy, he pulled him flush close and put his arms around the waist of Randy. "Wasn't that a bit too aggressive of you, John?"

"He called for it."

"You just got territorial."

"Well, you belong to me."

"I belong to no one and you damn well know that."

"I didn't mean it like that, Randy."

"Well you said it."

"I am sorry."

They both were just slowly moving along with the music, lightly pecking each other's lips every once in a while. Soon, the pecking turned to full on kisses, with a little too much tongue for public display.

"Let's go back. I cannot wait to have you, Ran."

"If you let me dance and work my magic on the dance floor for another ten minutes, I'll let you fuck me in the car itself."

John growled. He was just too turned on. But the idea of car sex was too awesome to pass. "You've a deal."

Another ten minutes of watching Randy dance and shake his hips and everything else just made John more excited. After ten minutes, counted to the second by John, Randy was literally dragged by John to the Hummer and what followed was just an extremely passionate sex session.

XXX

Bahamas

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! The sea!" Alanna was screaming, running down the beach."

"Al, stop running."

"Randy, let her run. That is why we came here, right? Let her have fun."

John and Randy decided to take a walk along the beach, with Alanna running in front of them. The weather was perfect, just slightly sunny.

"Randy, I love you."

"What brought that on?"

"Nothing at all. You know I love you. I just felt like saying it."

"Okay. Reciprocation needed?"

"Will be nice."

"Fool. I love you. Always."

Another hour passed and it was a little past lunch time. Alanna had grown tired of running and had been walking between the two men now, each hand being held by one man. Such a cute complete family picture they made. They made way to a small shack and ordered some food. Quitely they ate, chatting and laughing away.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Let's play, Daddy."

"Al, I am tired. I am going to lie down and soak in the sun. Ask John when he returns with the blankets, okay?"

As soon as Al saw John making his way towards them, she ran and literally crashed into him, falling backwards into the sand. Randy started laughing, causing Alanna to turn towards him and pout.

"Why are you laughing? That's mean."

"Sorry baby. You just looked too cute. But no running and I have told you that multiple times."

John had laid down the blankets and was just lying down, chuckling softly at the scene in front of him.

"Daddy, are you going to play with me?"

"No, Al. I am tired. I'll probably just lie down. Maybe you can play yourself."

"Herself? What is she supposed to do, John?"

"She is a kid, Ran. She'll find something to entertain herself."

"No talking like I am not here, Daddies. I'll probably just play myself. You two are too old and tired now."

"No talking like that, Princess. But yeah, go play."

As soon as Alanna took running off, Randy questioned John about whether he should go after her.

"No need, Ran. She'll be here only. There is no one else here and there is no threat. Relax and lie with me now."

Randy complied, though still a bit hesistant.

After five minutes, suddenly, they both heard a whooshing sound. The sound of the motor boat. They ran and saw the boat had capsized a little away in the sea.

"Alannaaaaaaaaa!"

They both jumped into the water. Swam towards the boat!

"Alllllaaaaannnnaaaaaaaaaa!"

After five minutes of searching for Alanna, Randy found her and slowly came up out of the water tightly hugging the lifeless body of Alanna.


End file.
